Rojas' assistant
Rojas' assistant is a character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is an assistant to Alejandro Rojas. Biography He is seen during the level "Takedown", leaving his apartment as two angry local militiamen approach it. He appears to be trying to be nice at first, and shouts at them. However, once they get close to him, he quickly pulls out his Desert Eagle, and eliminates both of them, as well as a third who was trying to take him by surprise. He also notices the car carrying Roach, Soap, and an unnamed driver (usually just called "Driver"), who were tailing the van driven by the three militia. He then opens fire and kills the driver, almost killing Roach (but fails to) and the rest of Task Force 141 moves to pursue him. He flees in panic into the streets of Rio de Janeiro, with civilians alarmed by gunfire. He is captured after being shot in the leg by Roach. Captain MacTavish then tells Roach, Meat, and Royce to keep searching for Rojas in the slums, while Ghost uses cables on a car battery to "interrogate" him. Gallery Ghost Spark.png|Rojas's assistant, just prior to being tortured by Ghost. Rojas'_Assistant_Attacking.png|Rojas' assistant (while demonstrating a competent shooting grip) draws his Desert Eagle to shoot at his would-be captors and at the player's car. Rojas'_Assistant_Attacking_2.png|Rojas' assistant shooting at the player's car. Rojas's_assistant_holding_the_Desert_Eagle_MW2.png Rojas's_assistant_running_with_AK-47_MW2.png Trivia *He has to be shot either in the leg or arm. If the player shoots any other area of his body, a message that the player killed Rojas' right-hand man will display, reminding him to use non-lethal force. *The way he disarms and neutralizes the two gunmen him in front of the hotel is an exact copy of how Tom Cruise takes down the two alleged thieves in the movie "Collateral." First raising his arms in apparent compliance, he knocks away the shooter`s gun when they get close, to allow him to draw his own gun, firing twice in the chest of the shooter. He then quickly moves to a two hand grip to engage the second gunman, firing two quick shots to the chest, followed by an accurate shot in the head. The technique used three shots in the second shooter is also known as the "Mozambique Drill". *When he meets the two Militia members at the beginning of the level, he fires two shots to kill the first member and three to kill the second member. He then fires two at a third Militia member who comes around the other side of the van. Finally he fires eight or nine more at the player's car, killing the driver. After running away, he can be heard firing six more shots at civilians. This is a total of twenty-one rounds from a seven round capacity magazine. *He was originally scheduled to be removed with Soap, and have another man take his place to be tortured, but Infinity Ward had changed the character models around. *He is not seen in the bonus level "Museum". es:Asistente de Rojas Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Brazilian Militia Characters